Protège moi Placebo
by Saewin
Summary: Songfic... Réponse au défi de bloomofdarkdray Draco se réveille un matin et, ayant un mal de tête atroce, se décide à retrouver la mémoire de la veille. Seulement ce n'est pas ce qu'il pensais...


_Voilà une songfic assez triste, _

_C'est une réponse à un défis lançé par bloomfdarkdray sur le site Harry Potter ff J'espère ne pas trop l'avoir déçu(e)..._

_La chanson de départ est **Protège moi** de **Placebo...**_

_Bonne lecture!!!_

* * *

Draco s'éveilla, son mal de tête s'amplifia si bien qu'il fut obligé de refermer les yeux aussi vite qu'il les avait ouverts. Il se servit de ces quelques moments de répis obligatoires pour réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé la veille.

_**Flash Back**_

_Draco sonna au portail se dressant devant lui. Celui-ci s'ouvrit lentemant laissant apparaître un manoir d'une beauté époustoufflante par son état de délabration. En effet, ce manoir semblait tout droit sorti de l'enfer. Le parc autour du manoir était semblable à une forêt vierge. Les pierres du manoir étaient noircies par le manque de soins ou peut être par un incendie, les volets ne protégeaient plus aucune fenêtre et pendaient misérablement sur leurs gonds. Seuls certains volets et la porte paraissaient en état de fonctionnement._

_Celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un jeune homme brun aux yeux émeraude qui lui fit un sourire. Il s'effaça pour le laisser entrer dans ce qu'il restait du QG de l'Ordre. Effectivement, Harry avait vaincu Voldemort deux jours auparavant, mais étant resté tout ce temps dans le coma, la fête avait du attendre le retour du survivant. Le manoir des Black, situé en plein Londre moldu, avait été transféré dans la campagne aux environs pendant ce temps là._

_Draco était entré dans l'entre du diable. Il regarda autour de lui nottant chaque détail: du tableau de la grand-mère Black criant à tous ceux qui voulaient ou ne voulaient pas l'entendre que c'était une honte de fêter la mort des gens de leur famille. Draco pensa qu'elle n'avait pas tort, ses parents étaient morts, il avait même tué son père de sa propre baguette. Il frissonna à cette idée mais ne regrettait rien. Il avait fait le bon choix. Le nom des Malfoys était à nouveau respecté et c'était grâce à lui, grâce à son refus de soumission._

_Il continua son inspection et trouvait vraiment lugubre ce manoir où il n'avait jamais posé les pieds avant ce jour. Les membres de l'ordre ne lui faisaient pas totalement confiance et malgré qu'il y ait un gardien du secrêt, ils avaient peur que Voldemort apprenne quelle était son identitée et qu'il s'en prenne à lui. Il était alors resté à Poudlard avec certains autres membres de l'Ordre. Harry, lui même, avait eu le droit au même traîtement de "faveur" que lui._

_Il n'eut pas plus de temps de réflection car Harry l'invita à entrer dans le salon. Et il ne put en croire ses yeux, après la nuit tombante et la noirceur de l'entrée du manoir, le salon semblait baigné d'une lumière abondante. C'était la lumière combattant le côté sombre de la vie, le bien combattant le mal. Il se sentait bien. Cette lumière l'entourait, le protégeait._

_Une rousse qu'il avait souvant vue dans les bras de Harry vint le saluer avec un grand sourire, il le lui rendit malgré le pincement qu'il avait au coeur de savoir que cette fille avait eu la chance d'embrasser Harry, de sentir son corps contre le sien, de sentir ses lèvres qui paraissaient si douces sur les siennes. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer à la place de la rousse..._

_- Draaaaco?_

_Il sortit de ses pensées impudentes... et secoua la tête vivement pour chasser chacune des pensées qui essayaient de revenir._

_- Oui Ginny?_

_- Ca fait quatre fois que je t'appelle! Tu veux quelque chose à boire?_

_- Ah oui! Je prendrais bien un Whiskey Pure feu (Nda: en bon ami des irlandais! ...Rooo je pensais bien aussi que vous ne comprendriez pas... ba oui, les irlandais font du Whiskey alors que les écossais font du Whisky! rolala... faut tout vous apprendre!!! mdr)_

_Ils partirent se servir et Draco but verre sur verre en discutant d'abord avec Ginny, ensuite avec Ron qui avait finit par l'accepter et Hermione à qui il avait finit par déclarer sa flamme. Puis Harry vint le voir, ils prirent un verre ensembles, puis un autre etc... Ils ne parlaient pas. Ils étaient juste heureux de la présence de l'autre à leur côté. Cependant il n'avait pu s'empécher de remarquer la tristesse dans les yeux d'Harry. Il lui avait d'ailleurs demandé ce qu'il lui arrivait. Harry n'avait pas répondu, baissant la tête. Et il n'avait pas insisté, voyant que ça gênait sa némésis._

_Au bout d'un moment de silence tranquil entre eux, cependant, Harry se leva. Il se dirigea sous les yeux étonnés de tous vers une table puis se mit debout dessus. Il entamma un discours:_

_"Bonjour à tous!  
Je suis heureux de vous voir tous vivants!__  
Comme vous le voyez, je suis sorti hier du coma, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir un peu depuis ce moment là. Et malgré le mal que je vais faire à certains (il avait tourné sa tête vers Hermione, Ron et Ginny qui baissaient la tête sachant probablement ce qui allait se passer) je dois vous dire que ma décision est prise et est irrévocable alors n'essayez pas de me faire changer d'avis."_

_Chacun s'était tu, apréhendant les paroles du Survivant et se doutant d'après les mines déconfites de ses meilleurs amis que ce qui allait suivre ne leur plairait pas. Harry reprit:_

_"J'ai décidé de partir. Je vais aller dans un endroit moldu où personne ne me connaîtra et où je ne connaîtrais personne. Je sais que ça va vous faire mal et moi aussi je vais en souffrir mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. J'ai toujours vécu avec les regards braqués sur moi et j'aimerais pour une fois être quelqu'un de normal. J'ai vaincu Voldy pour vous comme pour moi. Vous êtes maintenant tous en sécurité alors je vous demanderais de ne pas essayer de me retrouver. Je vous aime tous, là n'est pas la question c'est aussi pour ça que je vais partir. Je n'ai été qu'un poids pour toutes vos épaules et maintenant que le poids qui était sur les miennes a cessé de peser, il est temps que je vous décharge moi aussi. Je sais que vous allez dire que je ne pesais pas vraiment sur vous, sue je ne vous gênait pas mais réfléchissez un peu... Ron, combien de fois n'as-tu pas été jaloux de moi? J'étais toujours avant toi, tout le monde passait avant toi et tu m'en voulais pour ça... même ta famille m'aime autant qu'ils t'aiment et j'en suis désolé. Je ne le voulait pas. et toi Hermione, combien de fois es-tu passée outre le règlement de l'école qui t'est pourtant si cher? Combien de fois as-tu eu peur que je ne revienne pas? Combien de fois vous êtes vous inquiétés pour moi, tous autant que vous êtes?  
Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avec fait pour moi! C'est grâce à vous que Voldemort est mort, grâce à vous que tout le monde est libre de n'avoir plus peur et je vous en remercie! Merci du fond du coeur car sans vous je n'aurais jamais été aussi loin, jamais je ne l'aurait vaincu. Allé assez parlé!!! Maintenant retournons tous à la fête!!!"_

_Chacun essayait de son côté de retenir ses larmes mais ils s'amusèrent tous pendant le reste de la fête. Puis quand vint l'heure de partir, tous vinrent faire leurs adieux au sauveur, chacun lui faisant un présent improvisé. Lui souriait, les rassurant. Il leur expliquait qu'il avait déjà trouvé une maison, qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Puis vint le tour de Ron et d'Hermione. Ils avaient été prévenus la veille et s'étaient débrouillés pour lui faire une surprise. Hermione qui écrivait son journal depuis le jour où elle avait reçu sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard avait retranscrit magiquement les textes indiquant ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant les 7 dernières années sur un livre relié. Ron lui, avait demandé à Colin de lui donner des photos de Harry, lui et Hermione ainsi que tous ceux avec qui il avait l'habitude de parler. Même Draco était parmi ces photos. Il les avait transcrites lui aussi sur les pages du livre que lui avait laissé Hermione. Ca faisait un beau livre illustré. Ils le lui tendirent et tandis qu'il l'ouvrait pour en voir le contenu, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il leur dit merci et ils s'étraignirent._

_Draco ne voulait pas le voir partir et, en bon Serpantard, il ferait tout pour arriver à ses fins!!! Il s'approcha donc de Harry. Ils allèrent boire un verre ensemble et parlèrent. Harry avait l'air d'aller de mieux en mieux eu fur et à mesure que la discution avançait malgré le départ de ses amis. Ils rangèrent la salle ensemble et Harry parut touché de cette proposition que lui avait faite le blond, décidément il n'y avait que lui pour comprendre ce geste aussi bien. _

_Ils finirent le ménage et, au moment_ _de partir, Draco s'approcha de Harry et l'embrassa. Celui-ci ne recula pas et au bout d'un moment, il répondit même au baiser. Le chaste baiser devint plus passionné au fur et à mesure et quand par manque d'air ils durent se séparer, le désir se lisait dans leurs yeux se mélangeant à un autre sentiment. Mais aucun à se moment là se doutait que ce sentiment était réciproque... l'amour rend aveugle!_

_Harry avait donc tiré Draco vers sa chambre. Vers son lit. Et ils s'étaient aimés. Chacun ignorant que l'autre éprouvait les mêmes sentiments. Chacun se donant à fond, car ils savaient tous les deux qu'au lever du matin, ils devraient se quitter. draco l'avait compris à la façon qu'avait Harry de le regarder. Ils l'avaient fait deux fois. _

_Il se souvenait maintenant!_

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

Un sourire avait éclairé son visage en sentant le corps chaud de son aimé à côté de lui, son souffle sur sa nuque et ses bras autour de sa taille. Cependant ça n'avait pas duré longtemps car il se souvint de la fin, de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Une larme coula sur sa joue à ces souvenirs. Mélange de bonheur et d'une infinie tristesse.

_**C'est le malaise du moment  
L'épidémie qui s'étend**_

' Il va me quitter'

C'est tout ce à quoi il put penser avant de commencer à sombrer dans la tristesse, la détresse.

Et il commença à se remémorer ce corps contre le sien, le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti. Le sourire de son amant qui ne l'avait pas quitté pendant toute cette nuit. Ce même sourire qu'il devait encore avoir en dormant. Il n'osait pas se retourner de peur de le réveiller et que ce sourire, qu'il imaginait, se fige. Que son amour le déteste pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il préféra se terrer dans ses pensées.

**_La fête est finie on descend  
Les pensées qui glacent la raison_**

Il sentit bientôt la respiration de son amour devenir irrégulière puis sentit un vide tout autour de lui.

Harry se levait.

Draco ne fit pas un mouvement de peur de s'attirer la foudre du brun. Il voulait rester avec ses idéaux. Se dire que cette nuit il avait été aimé autant qu'il avait aimé. Ne pas briser ce rêve.

Il ne put empêcher une larme de venir s'écraser sur le drap blanc. Une unique larme. Celle-ci s'effaça peu à peu, absorbée par le drap, mais la douleur ne le quittait pas pour autant.

**_Paupières baissées, visage gris  
Surgissent les fantômes de notre lit_**

Harry s'habillait, il l'entendait. Il faisait le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Le comique de la situation n'échappa pas à Draco mais il ne rit pas. Il n'avait pas envie de rire. Son amour allait le quitter. Son coeur se déchirait petit à petit, au fur et à mesure.

Draco entendit Harry prendre sa valise et la faire rouler le plus doucement possible en traversant la chambre. Il l'entendit prendre sa chouette et s'arrêter. Surement pour le regarder. Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas avec dédain. A cette pensée, une seconde larme vint rejoindre la première. Pour lui qui n'avait plus jamais pleuré depuis ses 5 ans, ces deux larmes étaient plus précieuses que tout l'or du monde. Pour une fois il ne put garder son masque l'immunisant contre toute démonstration de sentiments.

Harry était maintenant dans les escaliers, il les descendait et, arrivé en bas, ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Draco entendit le bruit des petites roues sur les graviers. Ce bruit si désagréable à ses oreilles. Ce bruit synonyme de ce départ. Synonyme de cet adieu. Il n'y avait pas eu de mots. Pas d'échange. Tout s'était passé dans le silence. Ils avaient compris qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais.

Le grincement de la grille se fit entendre et d'un coup Draco se leva et alla à la fenêtre. Il ne put qu'appercevoir les cheveux bruns de son coeur s'effacer derrière les grandes portes.

Une troisième larme alla s'échouer sur le parquet.

**_On ouvre le loquet de la grille  
Du taudit qu'on appelle maison_**

C'était le moment de lui parler, de le rattrapper! Mais Draco ne fit rien. Il était conscient que cette situation était plus difficile encore pour le Gryffondor.

' Mais pourquoi t'obstine-tu toujours à te faire du mal? Je voudrais te protéger... Je voudrais avoir le droit de t'aimer!!! Mais ce n'est pas possible!!! Alors je te demande de te protéger!!! Même si tu ne peux pas m'entendre, protège-toi!!! Protège-toi de moi! Protège moi de toi! Protège moi de cet amour qui est en moi. Protège moi car je te veux!!! Protège moi de ce que je veux, car je suis conscient que je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir. Car c'est toi. C'est ton corps. C'est ton coeur. C'est ton amour. C'est ta vie. Tu es ma vie.'

_**Protect me from what I want  
Protect me from what I want  
Protect me from what I want  
Protect me  
Protect me**_

_**Protège-moi, protège-moi x4**_

Draco tomba à genoux. Il continua sa prière silencieuse.

' Comment ça se fait que tu soit tombé dans mes bras cette nuit? Pourquoi hier et pas aujourd'hui? Pourquoi pas avant? Pourquoi pas tout le temps? Pourquoi pas indéfiniment? Y aurait-il quelqu'un derrière tout ça? Quelqu'un qui soit contre notre bonheur? Qui soit contre ton bonheur? J'ai fini par savoir ce que tu cachais à beaucoup de monde! Ta vie n'a pas été facile! J'aurais dû être plus aimable avec toi! Mais quand tu as refusé ma main. Celle que j'avais tendue vers toi. Je n'ai pas apprécié. Si imbus que j'étais de ma personne. J'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement... Je te le jure! Comme aujourd'hui j'aimerais que ça se passe différemment. Mais le destin semble se jouer de nous. Je suis incapable de faire le moindre pas, de t'empêcher de faire quoi que ça soit. Et je m'en veux, je m'en voudrais jusqu'à ma mort de ne pas avoir osé. Est-ce que tu te souviendra de moi? Est-ce que tu te souviendra de nous? Qu'il y a eu un "nous"? Tu te souviendra hein? Dis le moi, Crie-le moi! J'ai besoin de savoir que tu ne m'oubliera pas... J'ai besoin de ça, c'est la seule chose que je puisse encore espérer de toi...'

_**Sommes nous les jouets du destin  
Souviens toi des moments divins  
Planants, éclatés au matin  
Et maintenant nous sommes tout seul**_

'J'ai perdu tout espoir de te retrouver au moment où tu t'en est allé. J'ai perdu tout espoir de te revoir. Je suis déjà las de ne pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras. Je t'aime mais tu ne le sais pas. Tu ne le saura jamais.

Je suis là, genoux au sol, la tête entre les mains. Et je pleure. Oui j'en suis capable, je ne pensais plus pouvoir le faire un jour. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait à cause de toi. Tu es le sauveur! Tu nous a tous sauvé! Mais moi tu m'as enfoncé. Oh je sais que tu ne le sais pas, et que c'est aussi en partie de ma faute, en grande partie même.

Mais j'ai peur... J'ai peur de ne plus jamais te revoir. Je m'en veut de ne pas être un Gryffondor. Je sais que ça fait bizarre mais peut être qu'au moins j'aurais eu le courage de tout t'avouer. De t'expliquer ces sentiments enfouis au plus profond de mon coeur. Ces sentiments faisant surface en ce moment. Ces sentiments sont si contradictoires. Me faisant être heureux un moment puis désespéré quelques temps après.

J'aurais voulu t'aimer, te choyer comme personne ne l'avait amais fait. Mais c'est trop tard. Pourquoi n'ais-je rien fait avant? '

**_Perdus les rêves de s'aimer  
Le temps où on avait rien fait_**

' Il me reste ma vie. Cette vie que je passerais à pleurer. A te pleurer. Moi qui l'avait arrêté. Je vais laisser sortir toutes les larmes de mon corps. Toutes ces larmes que j'ai arrêtées. Toutes celles qui ne sont jamais sorties. Toutes. Mêmes celles qui ne t'étaient pas destinées. Tu les aura toutes, je t'en fais ma parole. J'espère que toi ça t'empêchera de pleurer. J'espère que ce "nous" qu'il y a eu ne t'as pas fait autant de mal qu'à moi. J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas dévasté. car maintenant nous sommes tout seul. Chacun est de son côté. Je ne pourrais plus t'aider. Je ne pourrais plus sêcher tes larmes. Je ne pourrais que pleurer à ta place. Espérant que le flot de mes larmes assechera celui des tiennes.'

**_Il nous reste toute une vie pour pleurer  
Et maintenant nous sommes tout seul_**

Tout ce que je te demande c'est de te protéger comme je l'aurais fait. C'est de te protéger contre moi. Te protéger contre toutes les façons que j'aurais d'essayer de te retrouver. Protège toi de moi. Protège moi de toi. Protège moi car je te veux. Ne me laisse plus t'approcher car je n'y survivrais pas. Te voir me quitter une deuxième fois me laisserait mort. Alors je t'en prie, protège moi!!!

_**Protect me from what I want  
Protect me from what I want  
Protect me from what I want  
Protect me  
Protect me**_

_**Protect me from what I want (Protège-moi, protège-moi)  
Protect me from what I want (Protège-moi, protège-moi)  
Protect me from what I want (Protège-moi, protège-moi)  
Protect me  
Protect me**_

_**Protège-moi, protège-moi x2**_

_**Protect me from what I want  
Protect me from what I want  
Protect me from what I want  
Protect me  
Protect me  
x3**_

_**Protect me  
Protect me, protège-moi**_

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu jusque là..._

_C'est la première fois que j'écris un OS et une songfic en plus... J'ai aussi tenté pour la première fois une fic triste... J'espère que ça vous a plu!!! Et s'il y a des choses à changer, des choses qui ne vous ont pas plu dites le moi en envoyant une revew!!!_


End file.
